disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Dove Cameron
Dove Olivia Cameron (born January 15, 1996) is an American actress and singer who is best known for her role in The Mentalist and the Disney Channel Original Series Liv and Maddie. She starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Cloud 9. Early Life Dove Cameron was born in Seattle, Washington, as Chloe Celeste Hosterman, to Philip Alan Hostermanand Bonnie Wallace. At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater. When Cameron was fourteen she moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting professionally. There she attended Burbank High School and sang in their National Championship Show Choir. Career 2012–2019: Liv and Maddie, Descendants and various ventures In 2012, Cameron was cast in a Disney Channel series titled Bits and Pieces as Alanna. Shortly after filming the pilot, Bits and Pieces was retooled into Liv and Maddie and saw Cameron starring in the dual lead role of Liv and Maddie Rooney. The preview of the series debuted on July 19, 2013,"Episode Title: (#01) "Twin-A-Rooney"". The Futon Critic. Retrieved July 5, 2013. and the show premiered on September 15, 2013."Disney Channel's New Family Comedy "Liv and Maddie" Premieres Sunday, September 15" (Press release). Disney Channel. July 16, 2013. Retrieved July 17, 2013 – via The Futon Critic. The pilot episode gained 5.8 million viewers, which was the most-watched in total viewers in 2.5 years since the series Shake It Up."Teen Beach Movie" Rides Huge Ratings Wave With 8.4 Million Total Viewers" (Press release). Disney Channel. July 20, 2013. Retrieved August 25, 2014 – via The Futon Critic. Disney Channel renewed Liv and Maddie for a 13-episode second season slated to premiere in Fall 2014,Philiana Ng (January 13, 2014). "Disney Channel Renews 'Liv and Maddie' (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved January 13, 2014. which was later expanded to 24 episodes.Beck, John D. (September 12, 2014). haven't we got 21 episodes for season 2:(" we have 24". Retrieved September 13, 2014. On August 27, 2013, Cameron released a cover of "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons as a promotional single."iTunes - Music - On Top of the World (From "Liv and Maddie") - Single by Dove Cameron". itunes.apple.com. Retrieved October 19, 2013. Her cover peaked on the Billboard Kid Digital Songs chart at 17 and spent three weeks on the chart."Dove Cameron - Kids Digital Songs chart". Billboard. Retrieved October 6, 2014. On October 15, 2013, "Better In Stereo" was released as a single under Walt Disney Records."Better in Stereo (From "Liv and Maddie") - Single". iTunes. Archived from the original on October 28, 2014. Retrieved October 6, 2014. "Better In Stereo" made its debut on the Billboard Kid Digital Songs chart at No. 21 before peaking at No. 1, becoming Cameron's first No. 1 hit. In February 2014, Cameron confirmed reports that recording had begun for her debut studio album."Disney's Dove Cameron is on Cloud 9 at Chill Factoree". Manchester Evening News. February 2014. Her next single, "Count Me In", was released on June 3, 2014."iTunes - Music - Count Me In (From "Liv & Maddie") - Single by Dove Cameron". itunes.apple.com. Archived from the original on October 19, 2014. Retrieved July 13, 2014. The song peaked at number one on the Billboard Kids Digital Songs chart. In 2015, Cameron played Liz Larson in her first non-Disney film, Barely Lethal, which was theatrically released by A24 Films. Cameron starred in the television film Descendants which premiered on July 31, 2015.Graser, Marc (March 7, 2013). "Disney Channel Puts Spotlight on Dove Cameron with Series, Movie (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. Archived from the original on May 31, 2013. The film was viewed by 6.6 million people and spawned Cameron's two first Billboard Hot 100 songs, "Rotten to the Core" at number 38Cantor, Brian (August 11, 2015). "Hot 100: Descendants' "Rotten to the Core" Debuts in Top 40; "If Only" Starts at #99". Headline Planet. Retrieved May 31, 2016. and a solo song, "If Only", at number 94.Cantor, Brian (August 19, 2015). "Hot 100: Descendants' "Rotten to the Core" Stays in Top 50; "If Only" Rises". Headline Planet. Retrieved May 31, 2016. Other songs from the film featuring Cameron such as "Set It Off" and "Evil Like Me" charted at number 6 and 12 respectively on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 chart.List of Cameron's singles on Billboard: *"Rotten to the Core" and "If Only": "Billboard Hot 100 - August 22, 2015". Billboard. Retrieved August 12, 2015. *Bubbling Under Hot 100: "Dove Cameron - Chart history (Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles)". Billboard. Retrieved December 19, 2015. The soundtrack for the movie peaked atop the Billboard 200 chart becoming the first soundtrack from a Disney Channel Original Movie since High School Musical 2 to do so."'Descendants' Soundtrack Debuts at No. 1 on Billboard 200 Albums Chart". Billboard. As part of the Descendants franchise, Cameron released a cover of the Christina Aguilera's song "Genie in a Bottle". The music video premiered on Disney Channel on March 18, 2016. The single received 22 million views in less than a month."Dove Cameron - Genie in a Bottle (Official Video)". DisneyMusicVEVO. March 18, 2016 – via YouTube."Genie in a Bottle - Single by Dove Cameron". iTunes. In 2015, Cameron and Ryan McCartan formed a band called The Girl and the Dreamcatcher. On October 2, 2015, they released their first single, "Written in the Stars"."Written in the Stars – Single by The Girl and The Dreamcatcher". iTunes. Retrieved August 8, 2016. The band released their second single, "Glowing in the Dark", on January 29, 2016."Glowing in the Dark – Single by The Girl and The Dreamcatcher". iTunes. The Girl and the Dreamcatcher released their third single, "Someone You Like", on April 8, 2016. They released their fourth single, "Make You Stay", on June 17, 2016."Make You Stay – Single by The Girl and The Dreamcatcher". iTunes. On July 29, 2016, the band released their first EP, Negatives, featuring their singles "Make You Stay" and "Glowing in the Dark" and four new songs."Negatives – EP by The Girl and The Dreamcatcher". iTunes. In October 2016, as a result of Cameron's and McCartan's breakup, the musical duo disbanded. On December 22, 2015, Liv and Maddie was officially renewed for a fourth season, becoming the ninth live-action Disney Channel series in history to achieve this."'Liv & Maddie' Is Renewed for Season 4". Twistmagazine.com. December 22, 2015. Retrieved July 12, 2017. Cameron began filming the season of Liv and Maddie in early 2016."First Photos of Dove Cameron 'Liv and Maddie' Season 4". TheWrap.com. March 9, 2016. It was later announced that this would be the final season of the series.Swift, Andy; Swift, Andy (June 28, 2016). "Liv and Maddie Series Finale Photos: Disney Channel Cast Says Goodbye". Tvline.com. Retrieved July 12, 2017 The series finale of Liv and Maddie later aired on March 24, 2017.""Liv And Maddie" Series Finale Confirmed For March 24; Disney Channel Shares Details". Headlineplanet.com. February 28, 2017. Retrieved July 12, 2017. Cameron played the role of Amber Von Tussle in the NBC live television presentation of Hairspray Live!, which aired on December 7, 2016.414243 Reception was generally positive, and Cameron's performance was praised.Bentley, Jean. "Dove Cameron Outsang Ariana Grande In Their' Hairspray Live' Song" eonline.com, December 7, 2016. Cameron reprised her role as Mal in Descendants 2, the sequel to Descendants, in 2017."'Descendants 2' Greenlit". The Walt Disney Company. June 10, 2016. Retrieved October 5, 2016.Friedlander, Whitney (October 15, 2015). "'Descendants' Sequel in the Works at Disney Channel". Variety. The film premiered on July 21, 2017. The Descendants 2 soundtrack debuted at number six on the Billboard 200, with "It's Goin' Down" from the soundtrack debuting at number 81.47 This became Cameron's third Hot 100 entry, following "Rotten to the Core" and "If Only". 2019–present: Focus on music Gallery Disney Channel Wiki has a collection of images and media related to . Credits Filmography Television work References Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American child actresses Category:Living people Category:Females Category:Actress Category:Singers Category:Female Singers Category:Liv And Maddie Cast Category:Cloud 9 Cast Category:Descendants Cast Category:Actresses Category:1996 births Category:1990s births